A Better Way to Die
by Chaosinchains91
Summary: Set after 4x17 AU With the dead rising all hell is breaking loose in Mystic Falls and everywhere else. Caroline runs off with the Original family after an attack that almost kills her. Kol returns with a lead that no one even knew existed. What they find is so much more than they bargained for! Klaroline Kol/OC in later chapters rated M for language and possible sexual situations
1. Chapter 1

_**A Better Way to Die**_

_**Chapter One:**_

He still didn't think he had done anything wrong. Sure, he could probably have compelled the dumb mutt to never come around him or Caroline ever again, but he had attacked Caroline for Godsakes! She had almost died, yet again at his hands. That bite to her throat had meant to be a final warning to him. That he no longer cared for his ex girlfriend or her wellbeing. He shuddered thinking about what would have happened if he had not pulled Tyler's black wolf form off of her throat in time. The blood on his hands right now might have been hers. After he had made sure Caroline was going to be alright, he had decided to make sure that Tyler never had the opportunity to go after him or anyone else ever again.

Of course, pure and always forgiving Caroline begged for him to spare his life, like he had always done before. She had almost even convinced him to yet again, but then the stupid wolf had signed his own death warrant when he shifted to human form and pounced on Caroline, pummeling her and then finally snapping her neck, preventing her from being able to be healed from the bite right away, putting her in even more peril. This was an unforgivable sin. Klaus snapped himself and this time, he showed his former hybrid no mercy. She might not be with him right now, but he would be damned if anyone was going to hurt her ever again.

Finishing his gruesome task, he ripped his wrist open with his fangs and put his bloody wrist to her lips, groaning at first when she didn't latch on. With her neck snapped, he would be lucky if he could heal her in time. He stayed there for hours, refusing to move even a muscle just in case she came to. He had tried to drip blood into her mouth and he prayed that it would be enough. She had until the next nightfall to drink from him and live. Eight hours later, when he had just began to give up hope of her ever waking up again; she finally latched onto his wrist, drinking the antidote to the poisonous wolf bite. He hissed as he saw how slowly her flesh was mending itself back together. She had almost woken up too late this time. It seemed the more the toxins were entered into her body, the quicker the poison spread throughout her system each time.

The first time he had ordered Tyler to bite her so he could save her on her what would have been her eighteenth birthday, he had fallen for her then, he thinks. Or maybe it was seeing her unguarded smile when she thought she was alone with the horses harnessed to the carriage at the ball his family had thrown. She had looked so mesmerizing in the dress he had bought her with her hair up around her like a halo of golden tresses. Then she had turned to him, fire in her blue eyes that intrigued him even more. She and she alone could cut him down with her brutal honesty only to build him back up with her sweet and sometimes unknown comforting words. She truly believed he could be redeemed, no matter what wicked things he had done in his long afterlife. He just prayed that she would still be so forgiving when she had saw what he done now.

The next time he had bitten her himself, after stabbing her in the stomach with a piece of broken furniture he had destroyed after being trapped in the Gilbert living room by the resident witch, Bonnie. He had still been beyond furious about the murder of his younger brother Kol at the conniving hands of Elena and Jeremy. Yes, he had wanted the cure to give Elena so he could once again rebuild his hybrid army, but not at the cost of losing another of his family members. Yes, Kol had been daggered more than let loose on the world in the thousand years of living, but he never wished ill of his brother. He had been planning on daggering him once more to ensure his safety and that the search for the cure went smoothly since Kol had been against it to the point of madness. He had been determined, and rightly so, that releasing Silas to the world would spell the end for them all. He had died and Jeremy had been killed by Silas himself, in a way it was ironic poetic justice. Elena had been so torn apart about the last of her living family members leaving her all alone in the world that she had turned off her emotions, at the coaxing of the oldest Salvatore brother. Now she was a cold blooded murderer and heartless bitch that only cared about her next meal. She had even tried to seduce Klaus in her twisted plot to get revenge on Caroline. He almost ripped her head off when he found out that she had tried to attack Liz at a party she had thrown at the Salvatore's. He still had no idea that Elena had nearly staked Caroline out in the woods the same night, that's why the little bitch still had all her appendages attached.

He had been taunted by Caroline that night and he was tired of being called the evil one when in truth, none of them were better than him. Caroline, Tyler, and Hayley had betrayed him, lied to him, and forced him to kill all of hybrids after they had broken the sire bond that held them to him. Caroline had betrayed him so many times that honestly he was coming to expect it. He wanted nothing more than for her to come be with him of her own free will, but he was still scared that one day she would be scheming against him with her little friends once again. He couldn't help but doubt every time she was friendly or flirty with him if it was real or just a ruse. The blonde distraction, and damn him if he didn't fall for it every fucking time. She was sugar laced with poison to him. His life would be so much better if he would just let her die. He had been determined to let her wither away when he tore into her neck that night. Teach her and her mutt of a boyfriend that no one double crossed him and got away with it. He had almost let her go that time, but for the first time in a long time, she had been honest with him. Her words were harsh, but they were her true feelings and observations, not what she thought he wanted to hear from her. He had to hold onto the doorframe to keep from coming to her aid. _She'll be gone. I can move on and never have to question every look, every touch, the light will be gone from my life and I can return to the dark once more._ He'd thought to himself…only he really didn't want to go back into the dark. Caroline was like the sun, and he Icarus, doomed to reach her, although he would never give up trying. After she had begun to lose consciousness from the poison rushing through her body, he had hurried to her, holding her and healing her. He could not give her up; she was his greatest strength and his biggest weakness.

Caroline blinked her eyes open, not quite sure where she was at first. The smell of Klaus's, hers, and a third person's blood filled the air. The last thing she remembered was she had been walking in the woods with Klaus, talking about what was going to happen now that Silas had completed the expression triangle, thanks to her. She had been determined to save Bonnie, she had killed the witch that held the dagger over Bonnie's heart. Oblivious to the fact that the witch had linked herself with the other eleven members of her coven to try and cleanse Bonnie, she had killed the witch to save her friend… and killed eleven others in the process. Silas had all the things he needed to complete the spell to destroy the other side and bring every dead supernatural creature back to life, and he would be casting the spell any time now. All of her friends said that they forgave her, but she knew in their eyes that she had done something terrible. Elena had finally turned her humanity back on and was struggling with everything that she had done while she had it switched off, and the Salvatore brothers were busy between trying to soothe her, have her keep it on, and trying to detox a very confused and brainwashed Bonnie. She had no one else to turn to but Klaus, and he was more than happy to help her after she had helped him remove the stake buried too close for her sanity in his heart. They had been arguing, as usual, when a black wolf had suddenly jumped both of them and attacked Caroline, ripping into her throat and shaking hard. Caroline whimpered softly as she remembered the murderous look in the beast's eyes. He had meant to take her head off, and had Klaus not been there, he would have.

What broke her heart a little more each time she thought about it was that the moon had not been full, it had been in broad daylight in fact, so that only left one person it could be. "Tyler." She whispered brokenly, a single tear slipping down her cheeks as she looked around.


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing his body with his heart lying a few feet away she secretly said a silent prayer, not for her murderous ex's soul, but for hers for being glad that Klaus had destroyed the person that had been trying to destroy her. She had loved Tyler once, and she was afraid of this new side to her. The side that saw the justification in a little death and mayhem, she wished that she could credit this new change to her taking a page out of the Elena Gilbert handbook and turning off her humanity, but she had not. She still had emotions, but she was starting to see that maybe some people deserved what they got. She felt another tear slip down her cheeks, she wished she could cry for the man that had tried to rip her throat out and lost his heart, quite literally, in the process, but she just didn't feel remorse for the way his life had turned out. He had chosen this path; she was done trying to protect people that hurt her repeatedly. Another tear for another dark thought slid down her pale cheeks.

Klaus let Caroline mourn for a while before he made his presence known, intentionally stepping on a twig and breaking it noisily. Her head snapped up and he was taken aback by the storm brewing in those turquoise eyes of hers. Wiping her eyes furiously, she looked away from him, trying to compose herself. Opening her lips, she licked them once to moisten them, finding they were dry and cracked. Man, the poison had really affected her a lot faster than the other times. She was about to speak, when he spoke first. "Well now, I guess this means you hate me now. I mean, after all I did just kill the one person that you begged me not to. I'm not going to apologize for protecting you and making sure that he never got the chance to go after you again. I would do it a hundred times if I had the chance. I know you'll never forgive me and that as I speak you are probably thinking of just the thing to say to me to cut me down; so let me save you the trouble. This is the end. I'm done trying to show you that I care for you.

You've been more than clear that you do not, or will not ever feel the same. You've grown tired of even entertaining the possibility. I've done too many terrible things to your friends, and to you. I don't know what this is, or was, and it would have been an adventure figuring it out together, but I've done something so unforgivable. You were right, I can't be saved. Even by you." Caroline whipped her head around to face him, blinking her eyes in disbelief. Did he just say that he was giving up on her? That he knew that she would not forgive him for killing her would-be murderer. Taking a little too long to gather her words together, Klaus took her silence for her complete agreement on everything he had said. "Right then. That's it; I guess I'll go now. Goodbye Caroline." He said so softly she had to strain to hear it, even with her vampire hearing. Turning, he began the slow, melancholy walk back to his mansion. Sure, he could run, but he felt more like walking, every footstep away from her condemning him even more.

Caroline stared after his retreating form. Oh hell no! First he had the gall to think that he knew her so well and then he had the balls to walk away from her before he had to listen to her. Screw that! He was going to listen to her dammit! Running after him, she leaned down to catch her breath, still feeling the after effects of Tyler's bite. Deciding the best way to catch his attention, she looked around the forest floor, finding a pinecone. Using her few years of softball training, she tossed it, grinning slightly when it hit Klaus on the back of his head. He stopped dead in his tracks, not turning around yet. Caroline grinned, secretly impressed of his control. Years ago he would have turned and snapped her in half already. "Good. Now that I have your attention, you're right. You've been able to read me from day one, no one else has even come close to it. But I'm shocked at how wrong you are! You think that I'll never forgive you?! That I was mourning for that bastard?! He tried to kill us, he put me through hell just to get back at you! He deserved what he got! I'm glad you killed him! I've already forgiven you for everything you've done, and that's what scares me." She sighed, running a hand caked with dried blood through her tangled and muddied hair, trying to find some composure and the next words to say to him.

He spoke first, incredulous at her actions and her words. "Did you just throw a bloody pinecone at me? And you really expect me to believe that you've forgiven me? You were crying for god sakes!" He yelled, crossing his arms in front of his chest, a gesture he had found himself constantly doing around this baby vampire. She was the one person living or dead that could irritate him to no end, only to soothe him the next minute. She was a constant contradiction, a bundle of light, morals, and sarcasm all mixed into one. He had no idea that her views on right and wrong were twisting within her; and that he was the cause for it.

Groaning in frustration, Caroline picked up another pinecone off the ground and chucked it at him lightly, licking her lips when his eyes flashed yellow in warning. "Will you let me finish?! God! You always want me to tell how I really feel and now that I am attempting to do just that, you won't shut up long enough to listen! I was crying not because I was mourning Tyler, he deserved to die. I'm glad he's gone. I'm glad you're so protective of me. Hell, I'm glad that someone cares enough for me to even kill for me if the occasion calls for it. My point of view on what's right and wrong is changing drastically and that's why I was crying. I'm scared of what I'm going through. I don't want to lose my humanity or myself. If I change too much..." She took another breath, here it was. It was make or break time and she knew her next words would either help her with him or leave her broken for the rest of her life.

Klaus's eyes widened at her, shocked at her response. So she was starting to see things his way and it scared her. Good to know that she had finally forgiven him, but did he think he still had a chance at her? Not bloody likely. He waited as patiently as he could for her next words, if the girl that had always knew exactly what she wanted to say, and never held back, no matter how brutally honest it was, was actually having trouble finding her next words, then he knew that whatever she was going to say next was going to be a doozy. He had been right about that. Taking a breath, Caroline closed her eyes before she finally admitted to him her fears. "I'm afraid that if I change too much, you won't want to be with me anymore. I don't know when my mind changed, nor do I care, but I know that losing you and whatever we have between us would be worse than death to me." She finished softly not looking at him, instead studying the ground. He moved so fast, she didn't even have time to look up before she was crushed up against his chest, his arms around her in an embrace. Gently picking her head up until she looked into his eyes, she saw the emotion there, swirling in his blue gaze. "Does that mean that you have feelings for me? Or are you just afraid of losing your protector?" He asked her softly, watching her eyes closely. He was not compelling her to answer truthfully; he knew that she would tell him the truth no matter what. The time where they would betray one another was long gone. She was no longer the blonde distraction to him, she was just Caroline.

Caroline looked back into his eyes without hesitation, she trusted him enough to know that he would not compel her, like he once might have had. Everything that they had been through together had changed them for the better. "I definitely have feelings for you, Klaus. I just don't know if they're as strong as yours are for me. It's not going to be easy, and I'm not saying that I want to jump right into bed with you, but I certainly want to explore this with you." She finished softly, rubbing his back gently with her hands. He nodded, his face splitting into one of the biggest smiles she had ever seen. "I'd rather fight with you than make love to someone else." He admitted, shrugging lightly. Caroline laughed as she pressed her lips to his cheek gently. It wasn't a declaration of love, on either one's part, but it was a good start. Klaus grinned, leaning closer to Caroline and brushing his lips against her cheek. While he wanted nothing more than to kiss her, he knew that doing so now would only complicate matters further. She wasn't ready for it just yet, and he wanted things to move forward not backwards. Hell, they had eternity; he could wait just a while longer for her.


	3. Chapter 3

No one spoke for minutes at a time, too afraid to sever their connection that was new and fragile. Finally, Klaus stepped back from their embrace, smiling when he heard the small, confused noise that escaped Caroline's throat before she could stop herself. Chuckling lightly, he offered her his hand. "I think we should go back to my manor, get you cleaned up and fed and then go from there." He said gently, looking at her bloodied and disheveled appearance. Caroline groaned lightly turning a shade of pink. Oh crap! She had been focusing so much on how good it felt to finally be in Klaus's arms that she had forgotten about the ordeal they had just gone through. Laughing self-consciously, she ran a hand through her tangled hair, trying in vain to fix it. "I must really look like hell." She replied, biting her lip gently, a nervous gesture she used to do all the time when she was human.

Klaus backed up, his hand on his chin, pretending to appraise her. Her eye makeup was smeared from crying, her clothes that she always made sure were pristine were ripped in places and covered in dirt and blood, and her blonde hair that had been curled and tousled was now tangled and caked with blood, fur, and dirt. On any other girl, that look would be ridiculous but on her…none of it even diminished her beauty. "You've never looked more beautiful." He replied softly, grinning when Caroline stopped messing with her hair and offered her hand out to him. Taking it, he gently steered them towards his manor. "Good answer." She replied beaming.

After a shower that Caroline took entirely too long in, relishing the hot, vervain free water and getting all of the blood and grime finally off her hair and body, Caroline stepped out of the shower and found a small note and a bag waiting for her on the marble counter of the bathroom sink.

'_I know you'll be more comfortable in your own clothes, so I ran to your house and got some. I also let your mother know that you would be staying with me for a few days. I'll be waiting in the bedroom, come out when your ready-Klaus' _Usually his high handed way of doing things would have irritated her to no end, but she was finally starting to recognize his actions for what they really were. He cared about her, he had almost lost her already, he was not about to risk doing so again. Drying herself with one of the large fluffy towels, she rummaged through the bag of clothes grinning when she spied its contents. Clean under garments, socks, comfortable shoes she could run in if she had to, jeans, a tank top, and a comfy and warm flannel shirt to wear over it. He'd even remembered her makeup bag. Grinning at the brand new outfit she had purchased not too long ago, she ripped the tags off and got dressed quickly, letting her hair dry in the loose waves that were natural. Swiping on minimal makeup, she slipped into her shoes, a pair of converses and looked in the mirror. "Eh, it's better than when I came here." She muttered to herself, somewhat puzzled when she felt something in her jean's front left pocked. Pulling out a chain, she gasped in awe as she admired the small silver hummingbird charm outline with a heart drawn into it as well. She had already been wearing the bracelet Klaus had given her, since Bonnie had put a protective charm on it, she had lied to herself. Honestly, she liked that particular piece of jewelry very much. Getting her to accept it had been like pulling teeth, she was determined to give it back to him and had succeeded on many occasions, just to come home to find it lying on her pillow or in her jewelry box. After the eighth time, she had given up on trying to give it back and convinced Bonnie to charm it for her. Tyler had been pissed when he noticed her wearing it. It had been one hell of a fight and the last straw was when he tried ripping it off of her and throwing it into the fireplace at his house. Caroline had saved it just in time, slapping his face and storming out of his house. That had been months ago now.

This time, she put on the necklace without hesitation, gently stroking the charm around her throat. Walking out of the bathroom, she sat down next to Klaus on the bed. "It's beautiful, thank you." Klaus nodded, smiling at her, gently kissing her wrist. "Anytime, love." He replied softly. "Now, let's get you something to eat." Caroline stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "Yes, dad."She muttered, walking out of the room and down the stairs. Klaus chuckled at her. His Caroline was back, he knew that they were going to drive each other crazy, but at the end it would be worth it. "That's Mr. Dad to you!" He called back before zipping down the stairs; neither one of them knowing that all hell was about to break loose.


	4. Chapter 4

*A Few Weeks Earlier*

"She's lying to you, if she really still loved you, she'd still be calling and leaving you voicemails every day." The woman's voice had whispered to Tyler Lockwood as he sat up in bed panting. Looking around for the all too fmilair voice, he noticed that he was all alone in the grimy hotel room he had compelled into getting for free. He was still on the run, only allowing himself a few days in the same place before leaving, covering his tracks. Every single moment, he waited for the hybrid to track him down and exact his revenge. He knew that he had been granted a head start only because he loved Her.

"Must have been a nightmare." He mumbled groggily to himself before he lied back down, closing his eyes. He gasped when he rolled over and ran into a woman lounging provocatively on the other side of the king size bed.

"Whoa! Hayley?! How the hell did you get in here?! How did you find me?!" He asked her looking at her outfit, or lack there of. Smiling wickedly at him, she ignored him and nipped his lips playfully. Confused, he pushed her away from him.

"No! I'm still in love with Caroline! I'm not moving on just yet."He yelled, standing up and walking away from her. Hayley bit her lip, watching him, knowing that her presence was unnerving him. "Why are you so determined to be loyal? You already told her you're not coming back. Move on. I know she has!"

Tyler glared at the werewolf in his bed.

"Shut up! She loves me! She wouldn't choose him over me! He tried to kill me!"

Hayley scoffed and stood up, wrapping her arms around him before pushing him down on the bed. Tyler groaned as she licked his neck, running a hot path down his bare chest with her tongue.

"I'm staying loyal!" He yelled again, this time not struggling so much when she pinned him. He was attracted to her, and she not only knew it, she was using it against him. Kissing him, she let out a little chuckle of triumph, when he didn't push her away this time. He was actually kissing her back.

Growling, Tyler flipped them over, still kissing her and pinning her hands above her head. Hayley grinned as she wriggled under him, rubbing her scandally clad body against his own.

"Mm,somebody's waking up!" She quipped grinning before she flipped them over once more. Tyler ignored her comment as he ripped her shirt over her head, looking at the see through material of her bra. Hayley gasped as he nipped her on the neck, trying to dominate her even from the bottom.

"I'll bet she's with him right now. Bodies entwined, he's hearing the noises that she used to make with you. That's what you should be thankful for. You're still alive because he's bedding her. You own nothing in Mystic Falls. You gave Matt the deed to your house, you gave it all up for him, so there would be a safe place for her to go, and how does she repay you? She's stopped calling you every five minutes, stopped leaving those heartfelt voicemails that personally make me want to puke. She's stopped caring about you. You left, she's lonely, so who does she go to? The one person you hate with every fiber of your being. He took everything from you. Your pack, your pride, even your mother. What's the one thing you had left? Caroline. Now he's got your girl. He's great in bed, I should know. I bet she loves when he bites her, brings her to the point of death, only to suck down his blood like a drug." A cruel laugh filled the room, how could this cold, cruel creature be his friend Hayley? She'd never acted like this before. Sure, she'd always been a flirt but she was never mean about it. And the things she was saying, it was like she was reading his mind and voicing his darkest thoughts out loud. He shivered as she climbed on top of him, undulating her hips seductively.

Confusing him with her cold words and hot actions. Leaning down, she licked his neck reveling in his shudder and soft moan, before whispering in his ear softly. "I bet that's not the only thing of his she enjoys sucking."

Tyler had heard enough of this! Using his strength, he threw Hayley off of him, satisfied that she hit the wall hard enough to crack it. "Shut up! You're wrong!" He screamed at her, lunging at her and going straight for her throat. He blinked when he hit the wall instead of her.

A low chuckle filled his eyes and he spun around to see her lounging on the bed again, on her stomach, her legs up and crossed at the ankles swinging nonchalantly. "Am I?"She asked him, tossing him an envelope. Opening it, he hissed as the photos of Caroline, his Caroline kissing and doing other things to Klaus filled his vision.

Hayley grinned as Tyler hit the floor, sobbing on his knees. He had been betrayed by the one girl he loved. True, he had almost slept with Hayley on numerous occasions, but this was different! Hayley wasn't a murderous psychopath bent on his destruction!

"This can't be real, it's got to be a trick!" He yelled, looking around and noticing that no one was there once again. Had he been dreaming this? He looked down and still saw the offending pictures scattered all over the floor.

Hayley was at the door as she put on white cat eye sunglasses and blew him a kiss. "Don't believe me, go back to Mystic Falls, see for yourself. In the meantime, I'll be in touch."

And with that, she was gone. Whether she had been really there with him or it had all been a dream, he didn't know. He just knew that he had to get back and figure out what was going on for him self.

Silas grinned as he walked calmly away from the cheap motel. He had known that Tyler would listen to him when he was in Hayley's body more than he was in the professor's. He needed to push the young hybrid to the point of madness and convince him to kill the blonde vampire and get himself killed in the process. He needed the death of the final turned hybrid to activate his spell to destroy the other side and bring back every single supernatural creature that had ever died. He knew that Tyler would not be going back to Mystic falls anytime soon, but he knew that was a start.

And that's what began the madness and eventual death of Tyler Lockwood.

*End of Flashback*


	5. Chapter 5

The blood curdling screams that tore through the quiet night in Mystic Falls, Virginia started all at once, supernatural beings long dead now coming back to life, and any humans that were unlucky enough to be around when they rose. The scent of blood, death, and fear filled the air, a scent that Kol Mikaelson once thought intoxicating now became too much even for him to bear. He had been resurrected in the burnt remains of the Gilbert household. Looking around at the charred area around him, he wondered whether his brother had done it out of vengeance or someone else for another reason entirely. Brushing the ashes and dirt off of his leather jacket, he cracked his neck and shook his head sadly. No one had heeded his warnings and Silas had risen, and was now raising all the supernatural beings from the other side. They had one week before the true apocalypse started and he needed to find the one that the spirits had been telling him about.

Blood. There was blood everywhere. It filled her dreams, such horrific images that she had no choice but to cry out in her sleep. She never wanted this to happen. She thought she had been doing the right thing by doing nothing, by staying hidden. She hadn't wanted this to happen. She now had a reason to live, and no one was going to take that away from her. Not now. The crying of a baby woke her up; jolting her out of her endless nightmares and making her sit straight up in bed. Shaking her head as if she could shake away the terrifying images all together, she ran a hand through her auburn curls and slipped out of bed. Later she could toss and turn, trying her best to find a dreamless sleep, at least for a few hours. But right now, she had her daughter that needed tending to. Walking over to the pack and play where her two month old daughter had been sleeping in, she bent over it, stroking her face gently. Picking her up, she held her on one shoulder as she mixed the formula and then placed the bottle in the warmer to heat it up. While she waited for the bottle to be warm enough, she quickly changed the soggy diaper and sang soothing songs to quiet the crying. Two minutes later, the bottle was warm enough, and using her vampiric speed, she had her daughter back in the pack and play with the bottle propped up and her daughter half asleep, comforted by the presence of her mother and the warm bottle.

Not five minutes later, Serenity, her daughter had drifted off again, a small smile on her lips. Sighing peacefully, she tried to lie down once more, closing her eyes. She would be lucky if she didn't slip into another nightmare again. Rolling over onto her right side facing the baby, she sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, allowing one small fantasy of a man's arms wrapping around her and comforting her to play in her mind before she finally drifted off as well, neither of them knowing that their lives would be forever changed very soon.

The first person to see Kol alive again was a restless Caroline. She had been tossing and turning in one of the guest rooms of the Mikaelson mansion. Yes, she had finally resolved some of the conflict with Klaus, but the stress of Tyler endlessly hounding her for weeks had finally ended. She was sad to see him dead, but he had been corrupted by Silas so much that there had been little humanity left in him. The wolf had taken over completely. Her Tyler, the boy she had been so in love with had been dead and gone weeks ago. The one that Klaus killed knew nothing of emotions or reasoning. After hours of just lying there in the dark and trying to sleep, she decided that maybe a late night snack would help her restless mind settle down for a bit. Making her way down the stairs, she padded on bare feet into the kitchen.

The first thing Kol saw when he walked into his brother's kitchen was Caroline Forbes's ass. A very nice one at that, he might add. She was bending over in the fridge, rummaging for something, wearing shorts and a tank top she had obviously been sleeping in. "Well, well. Has my brother finally succeeded in bedding the lovely Miss Forbes?" He asked, grinning when she froze, hitting her head in the fridge in her hurry to do so. Whirling around on him, blood bag in hand, she grinned in recognition. "Oh my god! You're alive!" She screeched, launching herself at him, wrapping her arms around him in a huge hug. Kol laughed and hugged her back.

"Well, I see my charming brother has returned back from the dead, that means we have considerably less time than I thought." A voice replied from the shadows.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six:**_

Caroline gasped and turned around, blushing bright red. She expected Klaus to react jealously to her hugging his younger brother, what she didn't expect was the punch that sent Kol flying into the kitchen wall, leaving a sizeable dent. Kol snarled and hurtled towards Klaus, his fangs extended and his eyes red from bloodlust. Caroline watched as Klaus flew into the marble kitchen island, breaking off a huge chunk in the process. Klaus stood up, his eyes now glowing golden and both sets of fangs ready to deliver their deadly bite. Caroline watched the two deadly creatures advancing on each other, and bit her lip nervously. This was going a lot rougher than she had ever imagined. Just when the two brothers reached each other, the oddest thing happened: instead of the fierce all out attack that she knew was coming, the two brothers suddenly hugged, tears streaming down both of their faces. Caroline was taken aback by the emotion displayed by the pair of them. "Wow, that's the most emotion I have ever seen out of you two." Caroline quipped before she was enveloped into the hug as well. Shaking with laughter, she hardly noticed when Kol grabbed her ass playfully, but she did notice. Discreetly catching his hand in hers, she crushed it until she could hear the bones cracking in his hand. Kol winced lightly, shaking his hand while the bones reknitted themselves back together. "Would an I told you so be too much?" The twin slaps to the back of the head answered Kol's question.

ABWTDABWTDABWTDABWTDABWTDABWTDABWTDABWTDABWTDABWTD ABWTDABWTD

The sun was shining for the first time in weeks in the small Georgian town and everyone was out and about walking in the nice weather. The windows and the doors were open with the screens down to let in the pleasant air in the white Victorian with the light blue shutters and doors. Charisma Valentine woke up to the pleasant breeze and the sounds of people's car radios playing softly as they drove past her street. Stretching her arms, she contemplated laying back down for a few more minutes, but she knew that Serenity would soon be waking up and she would need a bottle and to be changed. Slipping out of bed, she dropped her silk nightgown to the hard wood floor, rushing naked into her bathroom where she turned on her shower waiting for the water to reach the perfect temperature. Walking back into the bedroom, she went over to her Ipod and pressed play. Soft music filled the air and the baby girl slumbered on. Using her vampire speed again, she rushed into the shower and took one quickly. Stepping out again, she wrapped a black fluffy towel around her body, grabbing her green comb from the vanity in the bathroom. Walking back into her bedroom, she quickly mixed a bottle and set it into the warmer for the two minutes it would take to heat to the proper temperature. Gathering the diaper bag from the floor next to the bed, she took out the changing pad, clean diaper, and the container of diaper wipes. Bending over the pack and play, she gently laid Serenity down on the changing mat and retrieved the bottle from the warmer. Propping the bottle into Serenity's mouth so that she could drink while she changed her, she quickly took care of that chore. Returning Ren back into her bed, since the near four month old had a disturbing habit of rolling over, she turned the water on in her large Jacuzzi tub to the right temperature and allowed it to fill slightly, just enough water for Ren to splash around in and then be given a bath. Setting the pink and black hooded towel on the bed so that she could dry her off quickly, she clipped up her auburn waves and brought the baby into the bathroom with her.

After the bath, she had them both dressed and packed for the day. She had opted for a lavender eyelet sundress with cork heels tied to her ankles with lace ribbons that matched her dress perfectly, the small silver faerie wings pendant that she had no memory of ever getting and small silver droplets that reminded her of silver rain. She had opted to unclip her hair and let it wave naturally past her shoulders. Serenity was clothed in a light weight sleeveless black sundress with small white polka dots all over it and a red polka dotted ruffled diaper cover. Slinging the packed diaper bag and her small purse over her shoulder, she descended the staircase with her daughter in her arms. Stopping in the kitchen, she turned on the coffee maker for her twin sister who no doubt had a long night the night before. Retrieving two bottles of red liquid she closed the refrigerator. Drinking half of one bottle, she used her powers to bring the hot pink umbrella stroller decorated with colorful cupcakes into the kitchen closer to her. Being a witch among other things definitely had its perks! Taking another huge drink out of the bottle, she tossed the empty bottle into the recycle bin and bent down to strap Ren into the stroller. After locking the door, they set out on foot into the town to run errands and just to enjoy the day. The feeling of being watched never hit her as she walked on blissfully ignorant of the pair of brown eyes trailing after her.

ABWTDABWTDABWTDABWTDABWTDABWTDABWTDABWTDABWTDABWTD ABWTDABWTDA

Kol could not believe how beautiful the woman rolling the stroller down the street had become. While she had been beautiful before, she seemed to absolutely glow now. Motherhood suited her quite well, though he had never doubted that fact. He hardly ever questioned decisions he had made in his life, well unlife being the case, but making her forget everything about the time they had spent together had brought unwelcome doubts and questions to his mind. He wondered now if he had stayed with her and the child how different things would have been. He never would have been killed at the hands of the Gilbert siblings, that's for sure. Hearing her soft laughter float down to him from down the street, he once again regretted his decision to compel Charisma and her twin sister. He had done it out of love, or so he thought, to protect them both. But now he would need to compel them once more, to remember him and he knew that this was going to be no picnic. He needed their help to defeat Silas, and he knew sooner or later he would have to fess up to his family about his well, his family.

He watched the two of them turn the corner and then they were gone from his sight. He sighed softly. He had missed the birth of their daughter and almost four months of her life already along with the last six months of Rissy's pregnancy. That was time he could never get back and he dearly wished he could have been there somehow. Granted some of that time he had been dead but not the majority of it.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven:**_

Caroline looked around at her surroundings nervously as she followed Klaus through the alleyway he had just turned into. "Remind me why we're sneaking around backyards and alleys like we're criminals again?" She asked for the third time as her high heel sunk into something sticky on the ground. Giving a groan of distaste, she stopped to lean against the wall and scrape the disgusting substance off of the bottom her shoe, glaring at the offending spot she had just stepped in. Klaus waited not so patiently as he waited for Caroline to slip her shoe back on her foot. Picking his pace up again, he gave Caroline two choices: either keep up or get left behind. "We are sneaking around because there is something up with Kol and because he refused to say, I am going to find out for myself. You decided to come with because you would have missed me too much." Caroline rolled her eyes at him. While that last bit might have been true, she was not going to admit it, at least not until they figured out what was up with Kol. "Or maybe I didn't want to be left alone in a house in a town that I know where nothing is. Silas is after all of us, remember? I stand more of a chance if I'm with you, and well, yeah, I wanted to come along." Klaus gently took her hand in his, pressing it gently to his lips for a second before he looked into her eyes. "Good answer, Love." He whispered just before he turned a corner and left Caroline to follow after him.

Kol looked away again as the woman's gaze passed over him, while he was pretty sure his compulsion still held, he was a little nervous, due to the fact that he had been killed, but he was pretty sure that the other person who had compelled her had still made sure that it held. Seeing her sit down at a little out door café, he ducked into the small bookstore right beside it and watched mother and baby from the window. He hadn't even checked the name of the small store before entering, his mind had been too preoccupied with memories of him and the woman together. Even though he was distracted, he was still able to catch the bell attached above the door just before it rang, alerting anyone to his presence in the store.

Chaos Valentine sighed as she grabbed the large stack of books some customer had been browsing through only to leave them on her check out counter. She didn't mind if people browsed through her selection, or even sat down in one of the comfortable chairs or fainting couches she had scattered in various places of her store; but she did mind when people left a pile of books or discarded drink bottles and food wrappers to pick up after they left. Growling in annoyance, she swept the pile of books into a basket and dragged the plastic trash can behind her as she walked down the aisles of bookshelves, re shelving books and picking up trash as she went, muttering to herself about kids these days and other gripes about this century. She was so preoccupied with the task at hand, that she didn't even notice Kol until she had walked right over to the chair he had sat down in. Not looking up, she didn't even bother to sweep the long raven ringlets out of her face as she apologized. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't hear anyone come in. Are you finding everything to your liking?" She asked the customer, whom by looking at his shoes, black boots, she had deducted was male. The soft chuckle and the accent that followed it caused her head to snap up, and the trash can to come crashing to the floor. "Oh crap, it's you!"

Kol chuckled at the unorthodox greeting, as he stood up and held his arms up as the petite woman rushed into his embrace grinning at him. "I've missed you! Rissy would, if she remembered you." Chaos replied, wrinkling her nose at him lightly in admonition. Kol sighed, as she backed away to sit up on her counter, he red and orange tye dyed skirt swirling around her pale legs looking like a column of fire devouring her. Kol sighed at his friend's comment looking around for the first time at their surroundings. "Chaos this place looks amazing! I'm glad to see you finally got your shop up and running! And I've missed you all too. I thought if I left you guys alone, you would be safe, I was wrong. I want to take the compulsion off of Rissy, but since you're keeping the spell up, even after I died," Kol held his hand up gently as Chaos opened her mouth to ask him the questions he knew were inevitably coming. "I'll get back to that later. But, we need to figure a way to get rid of compulsion we put on your twin without getting her to hate me in the process." Kol replied, oblivious to the look Chaos was giving over his shoulder. "Too late." She muttered as she witnessed her twin sister running towards Kol with a murderous expression on her face. She'd only seen it once before and no one had fared well in that fight.


End file.
